A portable outdoor grill should be light and compact in order to be sufficiently portable for practical use away from home, such as for use by campers or picnickers. As a result, the typical portable barbecue grill is not gas-fired and is not provided with a stand or other features which although useful, would increase its weight or bulk. Consequently, portable barbecue grills in the past have lacked features which are desirable for use at home, such as gas burners and a pedestal or cabinet specifically designed for securely supporting a grill head and optionally housing a liquid gas tank or the like.